


Touch, Hold, Pull Me Closer

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: Stuck with Me (Sometimes Quite Literally) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (bc i cant think of them any other way bc of one scene in episode one), Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mulder Marco, Scully Jean, but like its because theyre comfortable with each other they can, ill stop now, kinda? its just friendship flirting, more like promises to, nice and short, right after episode three (squeeze), the friendship flirting boats, they can push the flirting boats, with some background creep factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's barely learning to get used to the... weird... of working with Agent Bodt and his x-file cases, but it really doesn't matter when "work follows him home", so to speak. Luckily, he has his partner, who he's already pretty comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch, Hold, Pull Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> omg thats such a shitty title wtf
> 
> also!! thank you acharya for being your wonderful and fantastic self. thank you for enjoying this and then yelling with me about xfiles!!  
> (also thank you for inspiring the summary)
> 
> So by this point we can all guess who started watching what show, huh?
> 
> [Nice possible music choice ](url)(even though it's been used in one of my non-jm works before).

With it all said and done, handcuffed and thrown out, written up and filed away, Jean found himself staring at Agent Bodt, hands rubbing up and down his arms, more to comfort himself than to warm up. It was cold enough that the movements wouldn’t likely be questioned, but Bodt still stopped in his tracks when he caught Jean’s eye, turning to face him. His whole body moved with him, not just his torso and the placement of his feet; his fingers flicked out before his arms came to rest against his sides, and his whole leg changed with the motion of his turn. His eyes widened briefly like they did before he talked or debated on how to ask a personal question, and his lips – his bitten, plump lips – dropped open, just barely, ready to say something.

 

                _God_ , he was so easy to read. Jean hated it.

 

                “I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep tonight,” Jean murmured and then gave somewhat of a depreciating laugh to tag along with it. He knew Bodt would understand, especially since he had been in the _area_ of work longer than Jean had, so he had obviously seen more, but it still didn’t warm him like it should have. He was in the FBI. He should have been used to the idea that someone might get inside his house and try to attack him.

 

                Granted, he never thought it would be because they wanted his liver, or that they could just squeeze through his vents or the bars on his window, but well – it’s the x-files. It seemed like it was going to be a common theme.

 

                Of course, Bodt’s pretty little mouth opened farther before he responded, with those big, brown eyes, the color he could barely see in the dim lights that poured through the windows of the building they were standing in front of. His hands twitched like he wanted to hold something and Jean’s breathing hitched. “You should stay over.” He worded it as a fact, which Jean supposed it kind of was, rather than a suggestion, but the hesitance in his expression told him that it was definitely the latter.

 

                “No, um…” Jean trailed off, looking away: at the sidewalk, with its cracks and the plants growing between them, at the dark parking lot, invisible asphalt reflecting no light, the broken streetlamp, that flickered on for a few seconds between long periods of blankness. His hands rubbed harder, pressing deeper into his skin through his sleeves. “I mean; I don’t think I’m going to be able to _sleep_ tonight.”

 

                Bodt stepped closer. “Physical therapy-” he started, only to be interrupted by Jean’s scoff. He rolled his eyes and continued, lips pressed together, but still tilted upwards at the ends like he was trying to suppress it, “Cuddling is what I meant, _Kirschtein_ , but… It helps, you know, with – with the sleeping.”

 

                “You sound nervous.”

 

                “I shouldn’t be.” Bodt cracked back, but when Jean looked up in surprise, he backtracked from that and put his hand on his arm, below his hand, above his wrist. “I didn’t mean…”

 

                Shaking his head, Jean looked up at his eyes, tearing his gaze from Bodt’s hand, and froze, taken aback from the view. The light from inside had caught him at just the right angle since he had stepped even closer to touch him, and it lit up the colors of boiling sugar and coffee with too much milk. They were such strange colors, but they were nothing like the boy inside – locked in his room and ripping away at newspapers. They were nothing like the one unnatural shade of hue tawny, all the way around – Bodt’s had crevices and webs of interweaved shades, all of which gradiented from dark brown at the very top left, trickling down to gold and whiskey at the bottom right.

 

                He wrenched his head to the side. “Same bed?”

 

                He could _hear_ Agent Bodt swallow before his whisper of, “ _Yeah_.”

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooooo  
> this probably needs more to add but excuse me! its late and ive only seen four episodes  
> (they'll be more one day)
> 
> This is my [snk/writing blog!](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/) This is Acharya's [blog!](http://acharyadiako.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here is where you can [reblog this piece!](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/143781307078/i-just-quick-wrote-a-little-thing-for-some-x-files)
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos and or a comment! Thank you!!


End file.
